You
by someonelikeyou10
Summary: Even after one year, she still looked the same but with more beauty. As he looked into the brown eyes of his ex girlfriend, he was determined to get her back. No matter what. TxG Twoshot!
1. Chapter 1

**Two-shot!  
:D  
Disclaimer: Don't own.  
Enjoy~

* * *

**A loud scream rang through the halls of New York University before a door swung open revealing a soaked Latina. The brunette with fury in her eyes, stormed down the hallways with people moving away to avoid an encounter. After walking two stories down the stairs, the beauty pounded on the door marked _214. _The pounds were followed by silence before she let out a scream.

* * *

"Troy David Alexander Bolton!"

The brunette beauty waited a couple more seconds before she pounded the door again ready to scream his name when the door swung open. Before she could mutter another word, a cold liquid covered her body _again _before her body was covered in flour.

She gasped in surprise and looked up at the boy at the door who stood laughing with his teammates behind him. Her heart broke as she saw the points and stares and laughter at her, with Troy not bothering to stop them, but instead joining them. Troy didn't catch the single tear that fell down the smooth face of the brunette as he continued making fun of her and laughed with them.

Before she could say anything, a voice spoke up, interrupting her.

"Gabi, can you make me some _pancakes?"_ The team fell into another round of laughter, not noticing the hurt brunette standing in front of them. After a few more minutes of laughter and teasing, the team slowly left the room leaving the couple alone. It took Troy a couple more seconds after the team left to finally stop. With a grin on his face he looked at his girlfriend standing at the door.

"Phew that was funny, wasn't it babe?" Gabriella looked at her boyfriend of four years with a fake smile and laughed an even faker laugh.

"Yeah. HILARIOUS." Troy flashed a grin at his girlfriend and spread his arms wide for a hug. Gabriella took this time to move forward to give him a hug when he backed up three steps, with a scruch of a nose, his arms crossing infront of him.

"Sorry babe, let's hug when you're not something I can eat." Gabriella's eyes flashed rejection and hurt but Troy didn't notice as he was already halfway in the room. Gabriella watched the retrieving figure of her boyfriend with hurt in her eyes and shook her head before turning around and heading down to the room, unnoticed by Troy.

-

"Come on, just a little more..yes..yes..YES!" Troy screamed at the T.V. with the controller in his hands as he had just beaten his best friend from kindergarten in speed racing. Chad let out a groan and threw his controller down in anger before getting out from the playing spot so another player could challenge Troy.

As Troy Bolton sat in his room playing video games, he didn't notice the big red mark circled in his calendar and the clock on the wall that read _9:47 P.M. _

_Across the street and down three blocks, Gabriella sat alone in the seat of the dinner reservation she made for Troy and her's anniversary. After looking at the time one last time she grabbed her purse in worry and hurried down the blocks to the dorms. She was worried that Troy was hurt and couldn't make the dinner reservation, there was no other reason why he stood her up. No other reason. _

Troy hollered for joy as he remained undefeated and groans of his teammates as they lost. After receiving five bucks from every one on the team he grinned for joy and shut the T.V. off before sitting on the couch, ready to count his money. The guys shared a uncomfortable, awkward silence as Troy sat counting his money.

Suddenly, Jason from the team spoke up that caught everyone's attention. "Dude, I just realized something. We didn't see your girlfriend once today." This caught Troy's attention as he realized that he really didn't see his girlfriend all day, he thought for a second before shrugging.

"Maybe she's busy today."

The boys murmered an agreement, and went back to the awkward silence but after a couple more seconds of just heavy breathing and the sound of money being counted, Jason spoke up again, but this time with a question.

"Troy, is your girlfriend good in bed?" Troy froze from what the counting and looked at Jason with a questionable eyes. Suddenly, another team mate added in another comment to Jason's question.

"Yeah Troy, is your girlfriend good in bed?" Many questions similar to Jason's was asked as Troy sat frozen in his spot, not sure of what to say.

"Eh, I've done better." As soon as the words came out of his mouth, a small intake of breath and gasp was heard at the door. The heels she was carrying to avoid getting them broken while she ran back fell from her hands as a tear slowly fell down her face.

Troy slowly turned his body around to see the hurt look of his girlfriend. His eyes widened in shock as he realized that Gabriella had heard everything he had just said. He abruptly stood up and stuttered as he tried to take his words back.

"B-Brie, n-no, I-I-" In an instant the brunette swiftly walked over to where he was and raised her hand to his face before slapping him hard.

"You bastard!" Troy tried to speak up and try to explain his words when it was interrupted by another slap.

_Slap._

"NO! Don't talk. You've done enough damage to my life already." With that she turned around, her tears blurrying her vision and was about to leave when a hand grasped her wrist in attempts to hold her back.

"No wai-wait, I-I c-can ex-expla-" Gabriella swiftly turned around her body, her mascara running because of the tears and her eyes reflecting nothing but hurt.

"Four years. We've been together for four years. We haven't had a single break up, and we lost our virginities _together. _And you're telling me that-that you've had _better_?! How could you have had better when you were with me for _four freaking years?!_ Was I that bad of a girlfriend to make you go to another girl an-and- Oh God. You cheated on me Troy. You cheated on me." Tears were now freely running down her face.

"Have I ever done something bad to you? Have I? I fed up with you and your teams 'jokes.' I forgave you everytime you hurt me without realizing it, I gave you my heart but yo-you took it and threw it away! I come to your dorm thinking you're sick, because i thought 'There's no way Troy could have missed our _anniversary _for no reason.' I was worried! And I come to your dorm to find you playing _video games _an-and." Gabriella fell to the ground as her sobs filled the quiet room.

The team mates glanced at each other and back at Gabriella guilt in each of their eyes.

"_Everytime. _Everytime you and your 'boys' played a prank on me, or tease me, or hurt me, I ignored it. I knew you didn't mean it. But I. was. wrong." Her words were filld with hatred and hurt, and every word was emphasized. The whole room filled with Troy and his friends was filled with guilt as they watched the brunette on the ground.

Suddenly she stood up and spoke with a shaky voice that still held hurt in it and looked up at Troy with tears falling down her face.

"Troy, I-I can't be with you anym-anymore." And with that she ran out of the room, leaving a group of guilty men and a heartbroken guy.

-

"What have I done?"

-

-

"Babe, come on open up! I didn't mean what I said, just _please _let me explain!" The pounding of the door echoed down the hallway as Troy stood out the door of his now ex-girlfriend's room.

-

_Gabi! Text back, I can explain.  
I love you.  
xxx Troy_

_-_

_Hey! This is Gabriella, and I'm not here right now but go ahead, leave a message.  
_"Gabriella...answer the phone. I love you!"

-

_Pound pound.  
_  
"Um, excuse me. I hate to interupt you or anything but no one lives in that dorm anymore."

-

_This phone is no longer in service._

_-_

_1 year later_

He stood frozen as the words from his best friend's mouth finally registered in his brain.

"Dude, did you hear me? She's coming back." His body felt numb and his mouth turned dry. The pain in his chest increased as he thought about what had happened a year ago. The tragedy that made him make the biggest mistake of his life and lose his one and only lover.

"I-I have to go." He was running, but it wasn't long before he bumped into a petite body.

Sparks.

"Ow!"

"I-I'm sorry miss, are you ok-"

Brown meets blue.

Silence.

"Troy.."

"Brie.."

* * *

**Voilaa!  
Okay..so at first i was going to make this a reaaally long one-shot but then I changed my mind. This one shot is kinda an iffy for me. It's not great, so critisism is very wanted.**

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys!**

**You guys are all going to hate me.**

**But you guys please understand.**

**I'm taking AP courses and i'm only a freshman.**

**I need to study for these. It's so important to me.**

**PLEASE UNDERSTAND!**

**All my stories/threeshots/twoshots will be finished by the end of JUNE.**

**I promise you that. **

**My last test in on May 16th, but that's only the AP courses. I still have SOL's and Final exams. **

**This time of the year is going to be the hardest. **

**And the reason I didn't update the last 2-3 weeks.**

**My laptop broke. I promised many people that i would update but my laptop broke down so it's been in the shop for the past 2 weeks. I plan to _try_ and write as much as I can tomorrow, and try to finish all my twoshots and threeshots.**

**PLEASE UNDERSTAND! I really need a good grade. **

**Thank you everyone who does, and sorry for the inconvenience.**


End file.
